


【GGAD/原著向】1899, 1939 and 1945

by HumptyAliexander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumptyAliexander/pseuds/HumptyAliexander
Summary: 那个夏夜的回忆在之后漫长的岁月里，杀死了故事两头的少年。顶尖的技艺，巫师界的精英，超凡的天赋……蹉跎的岁月，注定只会让后来的故事更残酷。





	【GGAD/原著向】1899, 1939 and 1945

1.

红发少年和金发少年双双在戈德里克山谷的草地上，树荫下，溪流边。正值盛夏，鸟鸣和风声不绝于耳，阳光从树叶间隙间投下，在两个年轻又健康的躯体上摇动点点光斑。

“阿尔。”金发青年闭着眼睛叼根草躺的四仰八叉。被称作阿不思的少年斜卧在他身边，手里碰了一本旧得看不出封面颜色的书。他嗯哼了一声，目光却并没有离开那本旧书。

被忽视的金发少年稍微抬了抬左眼皮，看到对方并没有搭理自己的意思，又闭了闭眼，突然翻身坐起来，下巴搭在同伴的肩上“看什么这么入迷？”

他的声音有一股说不出来的操控力和诱惑力。阿不思当时就应该明白，他天生就是语言的操控者。

低低的呼吸使阿不思的脸颊燥热，他往边上让了让。“古老的死亡圣器传说。”金发少年低低的笑了一声“我们不是已经说好了要共同寻找死亡圣器了吗？你为什么还在痴迷于故事？”他微笑着用自己的鼻尖磨蹭着阿不思修长白皙的脖颈。

18岁的阿不思轻轻蹙眉，躲开了年轻恋人的调情“你知道我在担心什么，盖勒特。阿利安娜每天的状态都不稳定，我们离开了谁来照顾她？”

“阿不福思。你那个兄弟。”阿不思以为他在说笑，盖勒特一向不怎么喜欢阿不福思。盖勒特认为阿不福思这样的死脑筋干什么事情都不行，迟早会把一切都搞砸。“我承认他不是一个聪明的孩子……”

盖勒特瞟了一眼阿不思焦虑的侧脸，“……但他毕竟是阿利安娜的哥哥，他可以让暴躁的阿利安娜平静下来，这份任务他可以胜任。”

“爱，如果他像阿利安娜依赖他一样爱她,会教会他处理这一切的。”他微笑着望着自己的恋人，他想让他高兴起来，收拾起全部过往，毫无包袱的跟随自己追寻死亡圣器，一起完成整个巫师历史上最伟大的事业。

阿不思现在怎么也想不到眼前这个会拿爱说事的人，会在五十年后成为自己在世纪之战中的对手。但他如果在热恋里能聪明一点，或许会感受到这不过是他一个又一个蛊惑人的说辞。

“我也是阿利安娜的哥哥，盖勒特。”阿不思清亮的蓝色眼瞳对上对方那对充斥满雄心和说不上是什么热烈情感

的眼睛，语气有些许责备。他把书合上，低头轻轻叹息。

“听着”盖勒特的手臂环上阿不思单薄的肩膀“你是个天才，阿不思，魔法天才。你的天赋足以让那些位高权重的蠢货们望之不及。”

“我需要你，死亡圣器需要你，这个世界需要你，阿不思。”盖勒特一边抚摸阿不思柔软的头发一边在他耳边喃喃自语“别让那些过往的经历拴住你，我明白那有多痛苦，我明白你有多绝望，我明白你为这个家付出的一切，我都懂……”

“但是我亲爱的阿尔”盖勒特的声音突然变得清晰又高昂“难道你希望千千万万个家庭都承受这相同的痛苦绝望吗？难道你希望所有巫师继续活在这阴影中吗？”

“你希望吗，我最亲爱的阿不思”他的声音又低沉下来，他听见了阿不思急促的呼吸。“我们要改变这个黑暗的世界，我们要改变这些狗屁不通的规矩……”

“我们，阿不思·邓布利多和盖勒特·格林德沃，要让你家的故事不再重演！要让阿利安娜的悲剧不在重演！我们，要改变全体巫师的境遇！让所有巫师不再躲躲藏藏，让所有巫师拥有他们本该拥有的权利，让所有巫师都活在阳光下！”盖勒特伸出右手，一团光线无法透过的黑雾冉冉升起，正中央是漂浮的白色死亡圣器标志。“死亡圣器能帮我们做到，阿不思，我们会迎来一个新的世界——”

“——在那里，拥有魔法不再被视为异类。在那里，巫师会被麻瓜尊重。在那里，每一个有魔法天赋的孩子都能受到良好的教育，不会再有默默然的出现。而我们的名字，也将在史书上并肩而立：‘阿不思邓布利多和盖勒特格林德沃创造了全新的巫师与麻瓜的世界。’”盖勒特搂着自己年轻恋人瘦弱的肩膀，发出了最诚挚的邀请“阿不思邓布利多，请相信我，加入我，更随我追寻死亡圣器。”

“我们会创造未来。”盖勒特的眼里闪烁着雄心的火焰。他一翻身恰好压在了阿不思的身上“你愿意吗？我亲爱的阿尔。”

“我当然愿意。”阿不思捧着年轻恋人那张快乐奔放充满活力的脸轻轻吻了一下“你知道我会追随你，至死不渝。”

夕阳的余晖打在阿不思的脸上，雀斑都看得一清二楚。盖勒特狡猾的微笑，他环住对方的年轻 有韧性的腰，顺着阿不思暴露在衣领外的雪白脖颈一路向上亲吻直到覆上身下人梅红色的双唇。

这个吻仿佛将盖勒特的快乐奔放，无忧无虑也传递给了阿不思。他轻轻呻吟，柔软的身体也开始迎合压在自己身上的年轻恋人。就算有再多的悲伤，阿不思也终究只是个少年。他从沃土原来，但戈德里克山谷孕育了他，也孕育了一个少年该有的律动。他就像山谷里那条小溪，看似平静却蕴含无穷旺盛的活力和情欲。

盖勒特把鼻子埋在对方的肩窝上，狠狠的嗅了嗅，然后抬头对着自己身下的恋人坏坏一笑。他又埋下头轻轻啃咬着阿不思的锁骨，像一只初生狼犬的玩耍。

“不……盖尔……我们”年轻恋人似乎想要推开盖勒特“我们应该……回去……”他轻轻喘气，手按在盖勒特健壮又精瘦的肩膀上“我们应该回去……”最后一抹夕阳打在这片山坡上，盖尔看得出他的耳朵全红了。

盖勒特微笑着从年轻恋人的身上翻下来，顺手抽出了阿不思的魔杖，“_闭耳塞听，麻瓜屏蔽_”。他们背倚着缓缓升起的夜空星辰，望着最后一抹夕阳消失在山谷彼岸，魔法的神秘光线像最忠诚的仆人将这对年轻恋人包裹，他们彼此心中都有说不出来的幸福。 

“日月隐匿，星辰毕现”阿不思喃喃念着发音奇特的古英语咒语，拿过盖勒特手中的魔杖，抬高轻轻一点，魔法的烟雾立刻从魔杖尖端喷涌而出，弥漫在树下，在这小小的空间内。烟雾缓缓延展，一颗又一颗星星点点的光源犹如无数个荧光闪烁。烟雾凝成星云，光源闪耀如同浩瀚星辰，美轮美奂的头顶让阿不思感觉自己似乎又回到了霍格沃茨。“在霍格沃茨，大礼堂的天花板就是这样。”

“那一定是一所很美的学校。”盖勒特罕见的温柔语调萦绕在阿不思的耳边。他再次压上阿不思，捧住他的脸凝望“你和你的学校和你的魔法一样美丽，阿不思。”他先是轻轻覆上阿不思的嘴唇，歪着头索取，舌头犹如游蛇在阿不思的上颚上游走。

热烈的吻让他们的呼吸都开始变得急促而浊重，从德国来的少年首先微微起身，连拽带扯的脱掉自己的外套，锻炼适度却又并不夸张的肌肉在少年美好健康的躯体上一览无余。他粗浊的呼吸在夏虫的鸣叫里分外刺耳，又像是一剂特效迷情剂。

阿不思也起身，他的呼吸没有盖勒特那么有规律，一下重一下轻的呼吸好像在掩饰自己胸中暗流涌动的情欲。他慢慢解开自己的扣子，犹豫却又期待。直到盖勒特从身后粗暴的抱住他，麻利迅速的帮他脱掉衣服，阿不思的浊重呼吸才有了规律——不管他自己是否承认，平日里清清冷冷，举止儒雅的有着高贵巫师血统的邓布利多在理智与情爱面前，还是选择了生命中最本能的渴望。

彼时，他们交合的不止是带给彼此欢愉的躯体，还有彼此依恋的心神。在夏虫的鸣唱里，在星辰的光线中，在那个山谷，那个夏夜，在他们交合之后，彼此的一句我爱你让那段时光有了难以言说的特殊意义，以至于在此之后相当一段长的时间中，留存有这段记忆的人不敢回忆。

2.

霍格沃茨的阳光打在黑魔法防御课的教室地板上，阿不思·邓布利多刚刚从霍格沃茨午间一杯温暖的咖啡中醒过神来。这是1939年的冬天，邓布利多刚刚过完自己的58岁生日。在麻瓜看来似乎这远不是一个年轻的数字，但是对于巫师来说，这位黑魔法防御课教授仍然处于壮年。他看上去还是挺年轻的，时光只在他脸上留下了一些很自然的痕迹，比如说皮肤黑了一点和长了一些毛茸茸的胡子。

他已经在霍格沃茨任教将近20年了，平静的教授生活使他养成了饭后午休的习惯。在从那杯咖啡中醒过神来后，邓布利多更想吃几颗柠檬雪宝。甜食一直能让他感觉到生命的美好。

他抽出魔杖，像变戏法似的给自己变出三颗柠檬雪宝。这是从前他从一个赫奇帕奇同学那里学来的咒语，霍格沃茨里的每一个人都知道，就算你再看不起赫奇帕奇，你还是不能否认他们对于食物类咒语的精通。

他揣着三颗柠檬雪宝起身，推开了教室的门。中午的霍格沃茨有段短暂的安静时光，邓布利多一个人在走廊上散步，短跟皮鞋在石头地面上发出清脆的嗒嗒声。窗户中打下来的光线被邓布利多行走的身影阻断，他吃下第一颗柠檬雪宝。

一扇突如其来的门在邓布利多经过的墙壁上慢慢显形，邓布利多闭了闭眼睛，他并不觉得自己心里在渴望什么，然而有求必应屋还是出现了。自己或许会欺骗自己，但是魔法永远不会说谎。

心底的欲望究竟是什么邓布利多或许清楚得很，但是他不愿相信，不过他不介意得到一些确切的证据。他打开有求必应屋的门，走进去。

门关上。旷大的空间堆满了各种各样奇特的魔法物品，在阴暗中显得逼仄又压抑。这里只有他一个人，所有灰尘和静默的物品都在倾听他的动静。

“咚——”一声钟声在旷大的空间里回荡。“咚——”又是一声。钟声从头顶传来，邓布利多抬头。那是一个凭空悬吊的巨大天文钟。上面写满了危险等级，看上去就像美国魔法国会里的魔法暴露指数钟。

不同于魔法暴露指数钟，这个钟所有的危险指数都是金色的。越是危险金色越深。邓布利多可以清晰的看到棕色的巨大指针不偏不倚的指向危险等级——在阴暗的有求必应屋里，那简直是耀眼的金色。

它在警告什么？邓布利多暗暗想。他再次看向那个巨大的东西，天文转盘在飞快的运转，每一圈都会带动不同的日月星辰状态。没有钟吊，没有声音，这个钟就这样混沌而疯狂地走着，寂静让邓布利多突然反应过来，它这是在反映巫师世界与麻瓜世界平衡指数。

这意味着尽管英国魔法界仍然一片风平浪静，他最担心的事情还是发生了。邓布利多吸口气闭上眼睛，他不太想回忆过去的事情，但是那个人还是清晰的出现在他脑海里。他印象里最近似乎并没有看到什么关于格林德沃的消息，但是魔法不会骗人，天文钟也不会骗人。

他收回自己的目光，决心不去理会天文钟，吃下第二颗柠檬雪宝。他继续在里面行走，却发现四周都是镜像。“厄里斯·斯特拉·厄赫鲁·阿伊特乌比·卡弗鲁·阿伊特昂·沃赫斯”高高刻在镜子边缘和天花板的连接处，站在镜子前，邓布利多显得无比渺小。

痛苦、犹豫和悔恨一起在他心中发酵，这位黑魔法防御教授似乎非常清楚自己会在镜子里看见什么。他耳畔似乎回响起阿利安娜温柔却又坚定的声音——邓布利多家的人都是这个性格，他好像看见了被关押在阿兹卡班的痛苦度日的父亲和被爆发的默默然杀死的母亲，还有自己那个愤怒的与自己决裂的兄弟。

他痛苦的闭上眼睛，害怕自己一睁眼就会在镜子中看见被双亲和妹妹墓碑围绕着的自己以及正在离开的愤怒的阿不福思。

他害怕看见自己捧着一双破碎的羊毛袜。

寂静让时间变得分外漫长，几秒钟像是几个世纪，邓布利多睁开眼睛，尽管有那么一瞬间看不太清，但他还是看到了镜子所呈现的东西。

“_I show not your face but your hearts desire_.”这句倒着写的古老雕刻在镜子最顶端伫立了漫长岁月，时光使万物蒙尘却依旧改变不了厄里斯魔镜的本质。邓布利多非常清楚。

镜子散发淡淡的银光，里面没有墓碑没有离开没有羊毛袜，只有一个穿着黑色维多利亚时期衣服的金发少年。他神采奕奕，敞开的领口露出修长白皙的脖颈，金发飘在耳边。邓布利多看见，他在朝自己快乐，无拘无束的微笑。

TBC 

**Author's Note:**

> “又像是一剂特效迷情剂”：个人觉得ad对gg的感情更多像一个溺水的人抓住一个根稻草那种感情 迷情剂的定义是不能制造正真的爱情只能制造强烈的痴迷感 迷情剂用在这里确实是想表现出ggad之间那种略微畸形的感情 
> 
> 羊毛袜：在英国,羊毛袜也代表亲情
> 
> 厄里斯魔镜：虽然在电影里都是平常高度的镜子，但是原著描写是非常气派的镜子，高度直达天花板。当时心里脑补的就是这片文章里的样子。


End file.
